Season of Changes
by tkhiroshi
Summary: After going through the trouble of getting Tamaki back, the club will continue its opening in the following year, which will lead to Honey and Mori's graduation. Before that, chaos shall ensue. Pairing: KaoruOC and slight KyouyaHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** There will be certain Japanese vocabulary written. I hope it is understandable if you have watched Ouran High School Host Club.

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club and its characters don't belong to me, but the ones are not originally in it are mine.

**Chapter 1**

**The Host Club is Open**

Ouran Private Academy is defined by, one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to those lovely ladies who also have time and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school.

The door to the Third Music Room creaked open as petals of rose flown in a circular manner to welcome the ladies.

"Irasshaimase!" The host club members greeted their guests.

As usual, the room is decorated to amuse the ladies. Indeed, they were awestruck by the setting the host club put up. It was decorated according to the Heian Period, the last division of classical Japanese history. And the members were wearing the Heian clothes as well.

Everything was back to normal since Haruhi stopped Tamaki from leaving Japan to France. Tamaki, being who he is, is now expressing his "undying" love to his designations. The Hitachiin brothers are selling their most famous trademark of shounen-ai display. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are making the ladies who fancy loli-shota and taciturnity type swoon. As for Kyouya, he is standing near the archway observing the surrounding. Apparently, he was not alone. Haruhi was beside him waiting for her designations.

"Even though your debt have been cleared since your last designation with Lady Éclair Tonnere, that doesn't mean you can slack off. I might consider adding another debt in your list if you do so." Kyouya pushes his spectacles above his nose. Haruhi paled the moment he heard what Kyouya said. _And I thought I was going to be debt-free._

Kyouya look at Haruhi's expression from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help but smiled at it. He remembered on the second day of the School Festival, she had stood up for him. Nevertheless, against his father that people feared and respected most. Never in his life did he think that someone would actually stand against Ootori Yoshio. Since then, as much as he knew how much Tamaki loves Haruhi, he couldn't help it that he too was beginning to be attracted to her as well.

"Kyouya-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked out of concern.

Kyouya regains his composure. "I'm fine."

Haruhi kept quiet as Kyouya excused himself to a group of ladies. Before she could contemplate on Kyouya's first odd behaviour towards her, a few ladies are waving at her direction. Her designations have arrived, which she must attend to now before Kyouya starts adding debts on her list. _Oh well, I could always think about it later._

Two hours of entertaining the guests went on smoothly until it had come to an end that the host club is closing for the day. Everyone was packing up to leave except Kyouya who is still typing away in his laptop on the dining table.

"Haruhi! Daddy is going to leave, will you miss me?" I guess I don't need to tell you who this is. Haruhi shrugged. "No. Now, leave and see you tomorrow." Tamaki pouts and left the club with his back hunched.

As soon as Tamaki left, the Hitachiin brothers drape their arms around Haruhi. "Ne Haruhi, let's go to the commoner's complex," they asked in unison. Haruhi politely rejected them. Hence, they pouted just like Tamaki did and left the club as well.

"Haruhi-chan!" Honey-senpai flung himself onto Haruhi's back like a child clinging onto his mother.

"Honey-senpai?" Haruhi tilted her head a bit to look at Honey.

"Can you bake some cakes for me?" Honey smiled as he requests for it. Mori pry Honey off Haruhi much to her relief. She was beginning to feel Honey's weight on her back if Mori didn't took him off her.

"Mitsukuni, home." Honey understood what Mori was trying to say.

"Hai, hai! See you tomorrow, Haruhi-chan! Don't forget to bake me some cakes!" Honey said excitedly as Mori and him walked out of the club.

Silence.

The Third Music Room now consists of only two people.

Haruhi… and Kyouya.

Instead of leaving, Haruhi decides to take a look at Kyouya's work. She seated herself on the chair next to him and watch.

"Aren't you leaving? You told the twins you were going to study at home." Kyouya asked without looking at her.

"It's ok." Kyouya stops his fingers for a while and then continues. They fell into comfortable silence, which they never knew existed between them.

Kyouya was doing his work on the laptop all the while and Haruhi? Well, she was reading her textbook just next to Kyouya. Unknown to each other, they felt comfortable being like this but neither of them said anything. Kyouya would look at Haruhi from the corner of his eyes and smile once in a while. Haruhi being Haruhi, is just too busy to notice. Maybe she did and is smiling in the bottom of her heart.

Unknown to them, someone, no, two pairs of similar eyes were watching them from the creak of the door left open.

-To Be Continue-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fujioka**

A week had passed and the host club was doing well. Apparently, Tamaki decided not to put up any theme for the week much to Haruhi's relief. Perhaps Kyouya was grateful too that the club is actually saving some expenses. Not like they are short of funds, but it lessens his job to plan the budgets.

Everything seems normal until the end of the day, when everyone was packing up like they used to again, the door to the club creaked open. Everyone turned to look at the intruder.

"Ah, my prin-" Tamaki was going to address the intruder as princess when another glance gave him time to stop. Standing right in front of him was…

"Ah, I see. It's just a guy, and we thought it was a girl." The Hitachiin twins shrugged.

The figure, standing as tall as the Hitachiin twins, looked lean and hideous. He was wearing Ouran Private Academy's uniform… with a western cowboy hat. The hat had covered half of his upper face until his nose, where they couldn't really see his face that clearly. However, even just with the lips, the stranger managed to captured everyone's attention, one, it looks tempting, and two, you don't really see a guy everyday that have lips as tempting as a girl's. As much as this thought occurred on everyone's mind, the only ones finding it attractive was Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins.

Finally, after having enough staring at the lean figure in front of the club's door, Tamaki spoke. "How may I help you? And may I have the honor to know your name?" Tamaki walks toward the figure and tries to raise his face by lifting his chin, which causes the hat to fall…

Everyone gasped, except Kyouya and Mori but they were equally surprised inside.

As the mystery face was revealed, the young man stood in front of them has brown eyes like Haruhi's. The only difference was it's sharp and it has a darker brown compared to Haruhi's. His skin was as fair, which blends well with his dark maroon hair tied up in a pony tail (the one Ranka-san did when he was trying to sneak in Lobelia Academy with the host club members). If not for his height and sharp appearance, they would have thought he was a girl instead.

"… K-kirei desu ne…" Apparently, that was what Tamaki could only mutter as he staggered a few steps backward, one of his hands covering his own mouth.

The guy opens his deep brown eyes and was greeted with mostly their awestruck faces. He was not surprised for he knows what he is capable of with only his appearance.

"I would like to apply for the vacancy available in this host club." His voice spoke with volumes that sound deep.

Tamaki was excited now. "You're looking forward to join us!? Of course!! You are most welco-"

Tamaki was being interrupted by Kyouya, who has been silent all the while until now. "By the way, we still do not know your name."

"Ah, please forgive my manners. My name is Rui. Fu-ji-o-ka Rui." He smiled.

"Fujioka!?" Everyone was either astonished or surprised. However, Kyouya, Mori, Honey, and Haruhi definitely noticed the way the guy spelled his surname out on purpose.

Rui nods.

Kyouya took a few seconds to look at Haruhi searching for signs whether she actually knows this guy, who called himself Rui. Yet, all he could see was her mouth hanging slightly open, a sign of surprise too. _Guess they are not likely to be related._

"Are you by any chance related to our Haruhi?" the Hitachiin twins asked what was in everyone's mind.

Rui said nothing except giving all of them a simple smile.

Tamaki didn't give any of them a chance to harass Rui as he butted in and said "Let's not discuss of trivial matters! With your appearance, even if you're not sociable, I believe there'll be designations more than you can think of."

"Of course." Rui smiled and took the first step since he came in. And he was walking to… Haruhi?

Kyouya was not far from her. Therefore, as Rui walked past Haruhi brushing his arms against hers, Kyouya definitely noticed it very well. Perhaps, the only one who didn't notice was Tamaki.

"Fujioka Rui! Today I shall welcome you to our host club and you shall start as a host tomorrow!" Tamaki pointed at Rui and announced loudly.

"But first what shall we call him?" asked the Hitachiin twins.

Tamaki pondered for a moment then he excitedly proclaimed. "Prince Rui! For I am the King, he shall be my son!"

"Rui is fine. After all, status does not mean much to me." Rui flatly stated.

Tamaki gasped. "How can it not matter!? Within our host club, status…" Thus, here goes Tamaki talking away animatedly about status. Much to everyone's surprise, Rui had actually rejected the title and sent Tamaki off babbling.

Rui spoke softly with arms crossed. "There is a word to describe people like him… I wonder what is it… bothersome? No… hm…"

"Therefore, in Ouran Host Club status is very important!" As soon as Tamaki finished his speech, Rui clapped his hands together.

"Ah, obnoxious." Tamaki paled and went to a corner to sulk. "Mommy, our son is being rebellious already!"

Everyone noticed how easily Rui had put down Tamaki, which remind them of… the first day of Haruhi in the club.

_This is going to be interesting. _The Hitachiin twins thought.

However, Haruhi felt troubled. As she remembered the first day he came to the host club. She did say the similar thing. _Is he by any chance really related to me? Perhaps I should ask my father soon._

-To Be Continue-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Resemblance**

It was almost evening when Rui received a call from France. He was depressed after receiving the bad news but his expression isn't showing any sign of it. This worries another presence in the room, who is sitting on the edge of a large bed.

Rui wanted to go to France badly and immediately. If given him the same situation a month ago, he might have left for France without giving a second thought. However, a lot of things had been happening since he joined the host club, which in turn changed his perspective of life drastically. The host club has seemed to have its toll of effect on him now. _To think that I am going to miss them, it sounds kind of corny… but the fact is I will miss them makes it ironic._

The other presence in the room can no longer conceal in this dread and silence.

"Rui, maybe you should start talking to me so I know you're still here." The voice came out stern and almost sounded like Rui when he was not in a good mood.

_There is the resemblance. _Rui thought to himself. "I'm sorry. I'm spacing off again."

"You've been doing that lately since you last joined the host club." A shrug was heard.

Turning to look at the person sitting across him, it struck Rui. An idea came up and he thinks it wouldn't be better than any other way.

"I will be leaving France tonight," announced Rui nonchalantly.

"What!?" Rui definitely heard the stressing tone from the presence.

"And you," Rui paused. "will have to replace me for my absence."

Rui smiled at the exact moment he saw the bizarre expression coming from the other.

"I-" The protest has been interrupted abruptly.

"I'll send a notice to your school. You shall be studying in _my_ school for a week at least. No objections. I promise I'll reward you when I come back." Rui smiled broadly.

He knew the other couldn't resist his charming trick. His smiles.

------- ---- -------

**8.15 A.M.**

"Damn it! I'm late!"

Dressed in Ouran Private Academy's outfit, it couldn't be more wrong. _Rui_ runs down the stairs as fast as he could and he was glad he didn't tri-

A loud splat was heard.

"Rui-sama! Are you alright!?" The head usher of Fujioka mansion fuss herself on Rui.

"I'm… fine," Rui picked himself up with a little assistance from the head usher.

"You must be careful. You must not be like-" The head usher was interrupted shortly before she could finish her sentence.

"I'm late now, Kurei." Rui spoke sternly to the head usher. She was dressed in a kimono and surprisingly she was just in her age of thirties, which is quite young for a head usher.

"Ah, ok. I guess I'll lecture your manners later, Rui-sama." Apparently, Kurei never felt threatened by Rui's dark aura.

And so, she sees him off the car in a deep thought. _Rui-sama is being careless today and his threatening aura is not as horrifying as it seems…which makes me wonder whether my assumption is true?_

------- ---- -------

2:15 P.M.

The Host Club is Open.

**3:55 P.M.**

The door burst open loud enough to attract everyone. A figure with a familiar dark maroon hair rushed in and heaved a sigh. _I got lost!_

"Ah, I'm sorry I'm late." The figure said nonchalantly.

"What!? How can my son be so ignorant after he's SO late!? Mommy, have my teaching gone wrong?" Tamaki looked at Kyouya with his teary eyes.

Apparently, all the customers had left.

"Tono, are you sure you want him to be your son?" The Hitachiin twins asked in unison.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked exasperatedly. "I'm sure he'll be proud of his daddy when he finds out how unscrupulous twins you guys are!"

The commotion went on, but two people were in their own thoughts.

Kyouya pushes his spectacles above his nose as it reflects. _He seems out of place. Nothing is wrong with the way he looked. Something is wrong with the way he is acting, like he's a different entity. Perhaps I should observe a while longer._

While _Rui_'s head swarm with thoughts as he takes a clear view of his surroundings spotting Honey and Mori in the process. _What's with this strange blond-headed guy? And the bespectacled guy… he calls him Mommy!? And the unscrupulous twins? And why are the loli-shota boy and the tall guy looking at me like I'm some weird guy. I wonder what aniki has been doing in the club…_

While both of them are busy with their own thoughts. Haruhi appeared with a tray of teacups. "Rui-sama, do you want a cup of coffee?"

Rui turned to look at her and silently took a cup of coffee. _At least this one is normal enough… I mean the way his characteristic is but why is a girl dressed in a guy's clothes!_

"Thank you." Rui said politely to Haruhi with a smile causing Tamaki and Hikaru to look weirdly at him. Kyouya couldn't help to look at Rui and it clicked as a light-bulb light up in his head. Honey and Mori must have sensed something too but was silent all the time looking at the commotion Tamaki and the twins were causing.

Kaoru went to stand behind Kyouya and whisper softly. "He's out of place, isn't it?"

Kyouya pushes his spectacles above his nose and smiles. _Yes, and I think I know why._

-To Be Continue-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Revelation**

The next day after Rui's odd behaviour, the host club continues its usual activities. Apparently, since the arrival of Rui as the new host club member, the amount of designations has increased by thirty percent. Of course, the one who has been managing the club's finances is very pleased now.

Kyouya takes a look at the most-sought-after host in the club, and smirked at the ignorance of the other host club members. Perhaps Haruhi, Honey and Mori had noticed something different about Rui. They just couldn't put the pictures together. He wouldn't either if he hadn't check up Rui's background personally.

He looked at the data on his clipboard. Apparently, Rui is not the only child in the Fujioka family. He has a twin.

Kyouya was disturbed from his reverie.

"Rui-sama! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" one of the customers fusses over Rui stained clothes.

The customer had accidentally slipped hold of her teacup and spilled the tea on Rui's chest. The aftermath of this event caused Kyouya to have a glint across his spectacles.

"It's alright, Kyoko-chan." Rui tried to assure the girl from being so frantic over him.

"Rui, you can have a change in the dressing room. I think we do have a spare uniform for you. But I'll deduct the cost from your earnings." Kyouya smiled politely at Rui.

"Thank you, Kyouya-kun." Rui tries his best to suppress the vein on his forehead from being popping out. "Well, ladies. I shall take a break now. But I'll be back soon. So, no worries."

------- ---- -------

"Tono, isn't your son taking a bit longer to change his clothes?" Hikaru asked Tamaki by tapping his shoulder.

"Oh, don't be silly. Every man needs a bit of time to groom themselves!" Tamaki replied happily.

"Oh, you mean only you?" Kaoru questioned Tamaki's statement causing an argument to begin.

The argument went on for fifteen minutes and it was interrupted by Haruhi. "Don't you think that Rui-sama is taking a bit too long now?"

"Maybe something happened to him in the dressing room!" Honey chirped. Mori just nods his head.

"Let's go check!" The Hitachiin twins said in unison and walked to the direction of the dressing room.

"NO! Leave my son alone. Don't you unscrupulous twins invade my son's privacy!" Tamaki wailed and chased after them.

Kyouya decides to just push his spectacles above his nose and look at them while smirking lightly.

------- ---- -------

In the dressing room, Rui had the curtains shut. _Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this._

Suddenly, while Rui was carefully trying to slip his left arm into the white shirt, the Hitachiin twins barged in, followed by a raging Tamaki.

At that moment, the time seems to stop very slowly for Rui. He realized he's in a deep deep trouble, and that's when his mind decided to shut down. He fainted.

Kaoru was the first one to recover and grabbed Rui's waist before he could fall flat on the floor. And then, everything stops and became silent again.

Haruhi pushed Tamaki and Hikaru aside. She gasped the moment she sees the scene laid in front of her. But it took her only a moment before she runs to Kaoru's side and taps his shoulder.

"I think I should be the one to dress _her_. Can you please leave, Kaoru?" said Haruhi.

Kaoru could only mutter an "Hn" and left quietly to meet the others. Haruhi shut the curtains after that.

Kyouya was standing at the entrance looking amused at Tamaki and the twins' expressions.

"You knew since yesterday, didn't you Kyouya?" Honey asked looking with his big eyes at Kyouya. Mori looks at Kyouya silently.

"Yes. I went home and searched for Rui's family background. Apparently, he has a twin sister named Rei Fujioka. His twin looks exactly like him in terms of physical aspects, even the heights. However, her way of interacting with people was way different from her brother. Though, she was trying hard to act like Rui. I must say I am impressed it did kind of fool almost all of us." Kyouya explained.

Tamaki recovered after hearing what Kyouya had to say. "But, but why didn't you tell us about it!?"

"I thought it would be interesting." Kyouya replied with a smile. "Well, for now, some of you will have to go back and entertain the _customers_ waiting outside."

Tamaki tried to protest but Mori dragged him out together with Honey.

"I think you might need to wake your brother out of his reverie, Hikaru." Kyouya spoke.

Hikaru gives Kaoru a tap on the shoulder and waves his hand in front of his face. Kaoru managed to stumble out from the shock the second time Hikaru taps him.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I think I'm just getting overhead of myself. Hehe." Kaoru laughed nervously.

"Kaoru, perhaps you should stay here a while. Kyouya and me will leave first." Hikaru looked concern at Kaoru.

"But-" It was interrupted.

"It's alright. I'll be fine alone." Hikaru gave Kaoru an understanding smile and left with Kyouya after that. Perhaps this is the few times, that the twins actually got separated.

Kaoru picks himself up and sits on the single sofa waiting for Haruhi to come out.

------- ---- -------

Haruhi had managed to dress the white shirt up for Rei. She heard clearly what Kyouya had said about the girl now lying unconscious in front of her. Rei's hair had been untied when she was changing. She looks more feminine with hairs flowing freely onto her shoulders. The breasts were not that evident but that was because she had them wrapped up nicely.

Haruhi heard a groan from the girl and she knew the girl is waking up soon.

Rei opened her eyes just to scrutinize them up again due to the lights above glaring brightly. She tried to cover with her right hand but realized when someone hovers over her face. She paled as the memories of what happened before he fainted came back vividly.

Luckily, before Rei could scream, Haruhi had her mouth covered with her hands. "Hush, hush. It's me, Haruhi."

When Rei stopped to panic, Haruhi takes her hands off.

"Ah, ok. But what happen after I collapsed?" asked Rei.

"You might want to dress up and greet the customers first before they start worrying about you. Kyouya and the others can't hold it too long for you. We'll explain it to you after the host club is close." Haruhi smiled lightly at Rei.

"Oh, right. I forgot!" Rei quickly stood up and arranged her shirt before slipping the coat over her body.

"Are you ready?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes."

The curtains are pulled open.

-To Be Continue-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Interrogation**

"Kaoru?" Haruhi spoke while the girl standing beside her froze.

"I… I just want to see if she's fine," stuttered Kaoru with eyes glancing everywhere but not meeting the girl's eyes.

"She-" Haruhi was interrupted. "My name is Rei."

Haruhi was surprised that Rei braved herself to speak. Kaoru was momentarily staring at the girl now. What's even more surprising is that Rei held her hand out to Kaoru. Without hesitating or rather trying to be polite, Kaoru took Rei's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for the… support earlier." Rei blushed.

Kaoru couldn't help but shake Rei's hand lightly while hiding his nervousness behind his slight laughter. "You're welcome, you're welcome!"

Silence.

Hands still held together.

"Ano… the customers might be waiting." Haruhi broke the silence. _I'm beginning to sound like Kyouya._

Kaoru and Rei took their hands back while laughing nervously.

Haruhi didn't hesitate as she led Rei out from the dressing room. Kaoru sighed in relief after they left. And soon, he follow suit.

------- ---- -------

The day went on without much trouble from hosting. Every one of the host club members was trying to be normal. Of course, Kyouya was besides the point of being normal. He was being too normal since he was the first one to know the truth about Rei.

Each time Kaoru and Rei cross path with each other, they reluctantly looked away to avoid each other's eyes. Rei was indeed very shy compared to her brother.

Finally, it has come to an end for their hosting hours. Tamaki and Kyouya were escorting the last few customers out of the host club. As soon as Kyouya shut the door and lock it, everyone turn their attention to Rei.

Apparently, Rei was busy cleaning up the tea cups with Haruhi to notice the stares she was getting. And Haruhi… was too oblivious since she was talking to Rei.

Kyouya shakes his head lightly. _They can be so dense._

"Haruhi," Kyouya spoke.

"Yes, Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi turns her attention to Kyouya only to realize the others were actually staring at their direction.

At the same time, Rei decides to turn around too and was embarrassed at the stares she got.

"I- I can explain," she stuttered.

"Well, let's take a seat, shall we? And listen to what Fujioka-san have to say," Kyouya pointed out.

Everyone took a seat around the dining table and waited.

"Um, well… as you guys already know… I'm a girl," Rei said nervously.

"And?" Kyouya asked. _There's more than that, unless she plans to keep the matter of twins out. Oh wait, that will be interesting._

Kyouya grinned.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya and a chill creep up her spine. _He doesn't usually grin like that unless something is up._

"And… that's it," Rei tried to smiled.

"Actually, why did you agree to join the club?" asked Hikaru.

"And why are you in men's uniform?" asked Kaoru.

"And… and why didn't you tell me you were a lovely lady!?" asked Tamaki dramatically already kneeling beside Rei holding her hand.

"Tono, that's irrelevant!" The twins said in unison. Mori and Honey nodded in agreement.

"It is?" asked Tamaki innocently.

Everyone except Rei shook their heads. And of course that excludes Mori since he was always stoic.

Suddenly, Rei said "I joined the club because Tamaki asked me to?"

"That's beside the point. You should have other reason." The twins said in unison.

"Um, because I like the club?" Rei tried again.

"Really!?" Tamaki was excited that he was hugging Rei.

"Tamaki, in case you forgot, she's not Haruhi. I'd like to advise you to release Fujioka-san before you are being sued for molesting," Kyouya said politely.

Tamaki immediately released Rei and apologized. Rei just shyly nodded.

"By the way, you haven't answered the second question," Kaoru spoke.

"Why can't I?" Rei asked and everyone stared at her as if she's from other planet. "I mean Haruhi is wearing it too."

At that revelation, everyone was dumbfounded.

"Rei-chan, how did you know?" Honey asked while holding onto Usa-chan.

"Well, I'm also a girl, aren't I?" Rei smiled brightly for the first time of the day feeling more confident.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, don-" Before Kyouya could finish, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Mori stood up and walked to the door.

When the door opened, it was one of the administrators of the school office who walked in.

"Can I help you, Hanata-san?" Kyouya stood up and asked.

"Oh, hello Ootori-san. I'm looking for Fujioka Rui," the administrator spoke.

Rei stood up and spoke. "I'm Rui. How can I help you?"

"There was a phone call from Takanaga hospital. They say your brother got himself into an accident."

"Accident!?" Without a second thought, Rei rushed out from the host club.

-To Be Continue-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disappointment**** and Hope**

_It was morning and as much as he was worried, he felt the air was refreshing. He tried to restrain himself from rushing up the stairs because the last time he did he looked like an idiot and she had teased him about his erratic breathing. _

_As he reached the door, he contemplates on surprising her by sneaking in or waiting at the door. In the end, he decided he would be polite to knock. However, just before his right fist gave a knock, he heard her moaned. He paled as he was searching his own mind for reasons that maybe she wasn't cheating on him. She was just masturbating. Yet, another moan was heard and__ it wasn't hers.__They are both moaning now again and again until__ it became __erratic before it became __silent._

_He balled his fists. __He knew he had to face the truth that his fiancé had broken their promise and vow to trust each other. She was having an affair now, just a door away from him. How pathetic he thought._

_He braved himself to insert the key into the hold and twist it to the left, unlocking the door silently. On purpose, he pushed open the door loudly and quickly and braced himself for what he was going to see._

_Indeed, she was lying on the bed half naked with blankets over her. And the man was right there just beside her as he hugged her body to his. They jumped apart when they saw him but it was too late to save anything from being seen. She tried to voice herself but she couldn't seem to speak the words she wanted. And he didn't give her any chance._

_"We're over." That's all that need to be said and he was gone._

_He rushed down the stairs like mad. He couldn't care less now what she would say about his erratic breathing. What does it matter now that she is no longer the woman he trusted._

_Reaching the entrance, he burst them open and got himself into the car. He directed his driver to send him to the airport immediately. The driver only nodded._

_Suddenly, he heard someone called him._

_"__Aniki__."_

_"__Aniki__ Please wake up..."_

Rui awoke from his slumber feeling the wave of headache crash at him. He opens his eyes trying to focus on his surroundings and he sees his sister, crying beside the bedside. He moves his left hand to stroke her hair and she jumps in surprise.

"Aniki!" She screamed his name and hugs him.

"Hush, Rei. I'm alright. Forgive me for worrying you. It was stupid and careless of me to get drunk. I'm sorry." Rui hugs his sister closer. He was feeling her pain and he was feeling much more pain in his heart. Somehow, he will have to tell her what happen soon. _She will be mad at Elisabeth._

**A Week Later**

Today is the first day Rui returned to school since he came back from France. France will be a place with painful memories from now on. Nevertheless, life will have to move on.

He opens the door to the Third Music Room. Again, he was greeted by the host club members. He smiled at them. They all returned his smile. He noticed Kyouya was smirking more than he was smiling. Rei had told him about her identity being leaked as a girl but not that she has a twin. In knowing the Ootori's capabilities, he had counted in that Kyouya had known about Rei and him being twin. The reason Kyouya is keeping quiet was because it's interesting. And he thought so too, which reminds him his sister have a fondness towards one of the twins in the host club.

"Kaoru, can I talk to you for a moment?" Rui tried to sound a bit feminine.

The twins turned to look at him. Kaoru gave Hikaru a look and Hikaru nodded softly.

They walked to a quiet corner as the ladies filled the room.

"Meet me at the park after this." Rui said.

"Wh-" Before Kaoru could ask anything, he was being dragged away by a few ladies. The same goes for Rui as well.

Kyouya was looking at them from the shades of his spectacles. He was curious but it's not his business. No merits for him after all. Haruhi was just a few steps away from him all the while and she chooses this moment to speak, which caused Kyouya to be startled. However, he tried not to show it.

"You don't have to hide your emotions with me, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi stated softly.

And this made Kyouya realized this is the chance. Should he let it slip?

"Call me Kyouya." No, he wouldn't. Not even if he had to get Tamaki to understand his feelings.

Haruhi was surprised but she had expected something like this. After all, they have been spending a lot of time together. They went out a few times to some commoner's malls and Kyouya were always giving excuses to be with her. As much as she was dense, she knew he was trying to get to know her. And she was just trying to get him open up.

"Hai, sen- Kyouya." She gave him a sheepish smile. And for once, he gave her the most sincere smile she had ever seen from him, which causes her to blush.

Kyouya had to resist himself from chuckling out loud.

"Daisuki," was all he said before Haruhi walks off to attend her customers. And she smiled.

**At The Park**

Kaoru had walked to the park as soon as he got his brother to agree to let him go see Rui alone. When he arrived, he saw Rui leaning against one of the Plum trees.

"Rei??" Rui looked up at him and smiled.

"Kaoru-san." Kaoru was surprised by the formality.

"I hope you have noticed that I am a bit different today." Rui said.

Kaoru nodded and said. "Yes, I do. You sound bitter and cold. Your eyes... they looked hollow inside."

Rui gave Kaoru a sad smile and changed to his original voice. "That's because I'm not Rei. I'm Rui and I'm Rei's twin brother."

Kaoru was shocked but he wasn't surprise as he recalls the past. The one who came the first day was Rui, the day Rui was late... he was not Rui, she was Rei.

Kaoru nodded his head in understanding.

"I asked for your presence here because I know you like my sister." Rui stated the fact.

Kaoru tried to hide from being too surprise.

"And I know she likes you too." Kaoru smiled at this statement, which cause him to feel relieved.

"However, she is engaged. She has a fiancé and a much older one. It was our parents' choice." Rui said bitterly causing Kaoru to raise his eyebrows.

"I understand. Someday, my parents are going to make me engage with someone too." Kaoru tried to hide his sadness.

"That's not the point." Kaoru immediately raise his head to look at Rui.

"Don't give up on Rei. It should never end like this. Not like mine anyway." Rui gave Kaoru a sincere smile and a pat on the arm.

Kaoru returned Rui's smile. "I won't give up. You'll have my back, won't you?"

"Not if you mistreated Rei. Otherwise, I will always have your back." A bigger smile was plastered on Kaoru's face. And beyond the distance there was someone there behind the bushes who heard it as well. And he was smiling too, for his brother's sake. He was happy for him.

**-To be ****continued****-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Finding the Truth**

A lone feminine figure was standing at the school entrance. She was waiting for her ride and her mind kept her busy with thoughts of what happened in the club room.

_Rui__ was the first one to leave the club room. A "__Ja__ ne." and he left, which leaves Tamaki whining about his son's lack of enthusiasm. No one bothered Tamaki__'s usual antics__ and he was left to __lament__ in his dark corner. _

_Haruhi__ was busy cleaning up the tea cups but she noticed that Kaoru was whispering something to __Hikaru__. Eventually, __Hikaru__ doesn't look pleased but he was trying to be the older brother, trying to give some support to his younger brother. Someday, they might not walk the same path anymore. It has been proven since __Haruhi's__ arrival that they too have different arguments. _

_As soon as Kaoru left, it seems like everyone else started to leave too. She was not sure they were __going to spy on __Rui__ and Kaoru or..._

_Her thought was interrupted._

_"They ARE spying on __Rui__ and Kaoru." __Kyouya__ mumbled softly._

_Haruhi__ looked around her and realized __that __Kyouya__ was the only one left with her__ in the clubroom._

_"I should have thought so." She replied smiling._

_Kyouya__ came in front of her, startling her a bit, though she did not show it. She lifted her head up to look at him. And he chose that moment to ask. "Would you like a ride home?"_

_Haruhi__ was staring wide eyes at him. Her mind was searching reasons of his sudden kindness. And it struck her that maybe he was going to add this lift into her debt. She was going to refuse but another look at __Kyouya__ makes her change her mind._

_"__Hai__, thank you."__ She gave him a warm smile. __Kyouya's__ eyes were sincere and softer than it usually was. Not as evil looking when he was trying to add more debts on her._

_Kyouya__ smiled and did something that surprised her. He gave her a peck on the forehead.__She could feel __her cheeks slowly burn up. For the first time after a long time, __Haruhi__ was blushing._

_And __Kyouya__ couldn't help it but to chuckle softly. __"__Kawaii__ ne."_

Haruhi was interrupted from her reverie when someone called her.

"Haruhi-san."

She turned around to look at the familiar yet not so familiar voice she heard. _Fujioka... __R__u__i_

"Good to see you here, Fuji-"

"You can just call me Rui." He gave her a quick smile.

"Ah, ok," was all she could think of to reply. So, she stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"How's your father?" Haruhi was VERY surprised that anyone had asked about her father. Of course, except Kyouya. But as she was going to reply, she realized the resemblance of his father and this boy standing in front of her. They look... almost alike. Just that Rui was younger with a different eye colour.

"Ah I see your ride has arrived." Rui said. Haruhi turned around to look as Kyouya came down from the car to get Haruhi.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday." Rui waves and walked to the limo behind Kyouya's.

"Ja ne." Haruhi replied as Kyouya lead her into his limo.

All the way home, Kyouya never mentioned anything about Rui. As much as he was curious, he believes Haruhi will tell him if it's appropriate for him to know. Haruhi's mind was elsewhere, it was too busy itself to ponder what Kyouya could be thinking right now. There are more important things to worry.

As they reached her apartment building, Kyouya opens the door and got down the car. Haruhi went down after him. The atmosphere was a bit tense as they weren't talking much in the car.

Reluctantly, Kyouya said. "I'll see you on Sunday as promised."

"Right. Shopping..." Haruhi said.

"Yes." Kyouya nodded.

"Thank you for the ride. See you on Sunday." Haruhi gathered her courage and gave Kyouya a peck on the cheek before taking a fast stride to her apartment.

Kyouya touched his cheek and smiled.

**At Night, ****Haruhi's**** Apartment**

Haruhi was preparing for dinner when her father, Ranka, burst into the front door of their apartment like always, excitedly.

"Haruhi-chan! Your father is home!" squeeled Ranka.

Haruhi sighed. _Dear Lord, somehow I have a father that doesn't make you feel like he's a father._

"How's your work, otousan?" asked Haruhi politely.

"Oh it was fine. How nice of my little cute daughter to ask!" Ranka tried to hug Haruhi but was pushed away with a hand on his face.

"Otousan, do I have any cousins that I don't know of?" Haruhi asked, which raised Ranka's curiosity.

"Well... why do you ask?" Ranka return a question instead.

"There was a junior student in my school named Rui Fujioka. He asked how you were today." Haruhi brought up what was bothering since the ride in Kyouya's limo.

Ranka turned wide eye at the mention of the name Rui Fujioka.

"Otousan?" Haruhi knew her father's expression that he knows something she doesn't.

"Well... it's a long story, Haruhi. If you may, let's finish dinner and I will tell you about it." Ranka said seriously.

**After Dinner**

Ranka and Haruhi are sitting opposite of each other at the dining table. Ranka took a sip from his cup before putting it down on the table softly. Haruhi looked attentively at her father, waiting for him to start what he promised to tell her before dinner.

"Twenty years ago, a boy decided that living in poverty was not something he wishes to continue. An opportunity came when there was a rich couple who lost their son because he was ill, saw this boy. Coincidently, this boy looked exactly like their son. The couple was willing to buy the boy from his family. However, the boy's family had refused strongly. The boy was sad. With the strong hope that he will be the couple's son, he thought of an idea. He faked his death." Ranka started.

"He faked his death?" Haruhi was beyond surprised what human would do for money.

"Yes, he did. Everyone believed he was dead. His family was so sad. Ten years after his so-called death, the boy we all thought dead was appearing in the newspaper. He was announced engaged with a woman from another wealthy family. His family recognized him. After all, a mother will always be able to recognize her children even if they may have been lost for a long time. The family tried to reach him but failed miserably as he had blocked them out from his life. He was a different person. The day his parents died in an accident, he never came to see them. He didn't even attend their funeral. He has an older brother. The brother was so angry at his little brother. From that day on, he vowed he will never acknowledge him as his brother anymore. Since then, his brother never contacts him until now." Ranka released a sigh as he finished the story.

"Otousan, you were the brother, right?" Haruhi asked. After all, she knew he was telling a story about himself through a third person point of view.

"Yes, he was my brother, Shiro Fujioka." Ranka nodded sadly, though the hatred was evidently in his eyes, he didn't show it.

"So... Rui Fujioka is his son?"

"Yes, when his wife delivered the babies, it was published on the newspaper too. Rui and Rei Fujioka. A boy and a girl. They were twins." Ranka replied.

"Ah, I thought so too." Haruhi mumbled to herself.

"You thought so too?" Ranka was curious now what her daughter was talking about.

And so, Haruhi started telling her father the events that happened for the last two months.

**-To be continued-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A Painful Memory**

Monday

"Rui-sama?" A petite girl was trying her best not to fidget in front of the boy she was infatuated with.

"Hai, Miyuki-san?" He politely addresses the timid female acquaintance.

"I'm having a birthday prom on Friday night. Would you come?" The girl asked timidly.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Rui accepted the invitation without hesitation and he gave her a sincere smile.

The girl feels light-headed that Rui actually accepted her invitation. She was going to pass out but her friends were supporting her from behind. Slowly, the other girls in the host club starts to gather around her. Rui takes the opportunity to excuse himself from the crowd as he joins Kyouya at the dining table.

"I hope you wouldn't make an excuse to not attend the prom when the time comes." Kyouya spoke.

"Of course, I won't. I'm sure Kyouya-senpai would be attending too. After all, the girl's father owns a well-established hospital chain overseas. You wouldn't miss this opportunity to improve your connection, would you?" Rui conversed in a softer tone to avoid anyone from listening to their conversation.

Kyouya remains his impassive facade but Rui knew better what's running in that head of Ootori Kyouya. After all, if someone was to observe the both of them, they wouldn't be surprised to find out that Ootori Kyouya and Fujioka Rui are very much the same kind of people. And in every man like them, there's always a loop hole. Like Haruhi to Kyouya, and Elisabeth to Rui. They fall in love and became vulnerable in certain aspects.

"I know your sources are very good, Kyouya-senpai. But maybe here's something you don't know. Haruhi is my cousin." Rui continued.

Kyouya smiled. "Yes, I don't know. But I'm not surprised as you resemble her father's features."

"I hope you are not foolish enough to hurt her." Rui warned.

"I think it is not your concern as far as I know." Kyouya counter-attacked.

"It would be mine if she's hurt." Rui stands up and head towards a group of girls.

**At the Mansion**

The door opens and a young man came in before shutting it silently behind him. There are two more occupants in that exquisite room. Apparently, one of them is lying on the bed sleeping, while the other was sitting at a corner reading her book with the light from the light stand.

"How is father?" The boy who just came into the exquisite room asked.

"I'm afraid he's not doing very well." The girl not turning her attention away from her book replied calmly.

"I see. I should hurry with the plan then." The girl looks up from her book and stares at him.

"You should." The girl replies after a moment later and resume reading her book.

The boy did not reply as he just leaves the room quietly.

**At the Birthday Dinner**

A group of girls squealed as they saw the arrival of the host club members. Tamaki stepped down from his limo and he waved to the girls, giving them his favourite charming smile. He was wearing a white tuxedo with light blue shirt. As Tamaki's limo drive off, Kyouya's limo arrived. To the girls' utmost surprise, Haruhi stepped down the limo after Kyouya. Kyouya was wearing a typical black tuxedo with white shirt, while Haruhi wore a grey tuxedo with white shirt.

The twins' limo made an entrance after that. Hikaru stepped down from the limo flaunting his light blue tuxedo with white shirt, while Kaoru came out from the limo next with a light green tuxedo with white shirt. Both engaged their arms to walk into the ballroom.

Takashi and Honey arrived soon after. Takashi ushered Honey down the car as he followed suit. Honey was wearing a white tuxedo with white shirt. Takashi was wearing a black tuxedo with white shirt, just like Kyouya's.

The last one to arrive was Rui. He stepped down from his limo showing the girls a small smile, which caused them to squeal even more. He was wearing just as simple as Kyouya and Takashi, a black tuxedo with white shirt.

Eventually, the host club members grouped together for a picture asked by one of the girls. As the night went on, they were being asked for a lot more photo capturing.

**At ****Haruhi's**** Residence**

A few knocks were heard.

Ranka quickly stood up to answer the door thinking maybe it was his daughter coming to get something she forgot. However, the moment he opened the door, he wished he hadn't. He recognized the man in black suit standing outside the door.

"Fujioka-sama, my master asked for your presence. He's waiting in his mansion." The man in black suit spoke.

Ranka's mind was in a mess. He was confused. _After all these years...__ WHY now!?_

Ranka decided to shut the door, yet the man in the black suit blocked it from closing with his hand. "Fujioka-sama, don't make this harder than it already is. Just follow me."

Ranka was in doubt.

"Please." The man begged in a monotonous voice.

Ranka gave a sigh and decided to just comply. "I'll get my coat."

"Thank you, Fujioka-sama."

**At the Birthday Dinner**

"Haruhi, are you feeling alright?" Kyouya asked as he was concerned with Haruhi's pale face.

"I'm fine, just a bit nausea. I might just need to use the washroom for a while." Haruhi said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'll follow you to the washroom. Come." Kyouya offered and stood up with Haruhi.

"Thank you, Kyouya-senpai."

They both left the table disappearing into the crowd. Hikaru and Kaoru were both suspicious of their behaviours. Kyouya was being very nice to Haruhi lately. They suspected there is some conspiracy going on in between them or Kyouya have been scheming for something.

Just as the crowd dissipated slowly, Rui spotted someone he didn't think he would see here.

"Oh, who is my son staring at?" Tamaki actually PAID attention.

The rest of the host club members turned to look at where Rui was looking. And that actually caught the person's attention. The person was surprised when she saw Rui. Eventually, she made her way to their table.

"She's coming!" Hikaru hissed and they all turn their heads back to the table.

As the girl arrived at their table, she took a seat next to Rui, which was Haruhi's seat.

"I'm surprised to see you here." The girl spoke softly.

"I am more surprised to see you here." Rui replied coldly as he turned his head away from the girl.

"How-" Before the girl could finished what she wanted to ask, Rui had interrupted her. "Where is the man in your bed?"

Everyone in the table stared wide-eyed at Rui. Tamaki was going to interrupt saying a man shouldn't treat a girl so impolitely. However, a hand on his shoulder told him to do otherwise and listen to the conversation. It was Takashi's.

The girl though embarrassed yet determines to continue the conversation. "It's not like what you think, Rui-kun."

Everyone except Takashi gasped at the endearment the girl had called Rui. And they knew that this girl must have done something wrong to Rui for them to be in this situation.

"It may not be as what I think, Elisabeth. But it's a painful memory that I can never forgive you at the moment. I'm sorry." Rui closed his eyes as he stood up from his chair to leave. "I will excuse myself for the night. I'm sorry."

The girl named Elisabeth stood up to follow Rui.

"Elisabeth, this is where we stand, how far we stand, and we will never stand any closer than this distance anymore. Please do not follow me." And Rui left leaving Elisabeth to cry on her own.

**At the Mansion**

"Please enter this room, Fujioka-sama." The man in black suit said.

Slowly, Ranka twists the door knob and opens the door. He walks inside the dim room and he was greeted with a man lying on the bed sleeping. As he moved closer, he recognizes the man. It was his brother. He covers his mouth with his right hand, stopping the sound from his throat to come out.

Suddenly, the girl sitting in the far right corner spoke. "He's been like this since two years ago."

Ranka turned to look at the source of the voice, relieved to find it was just his niece.

"What happen?" He asked.

"He had brain cancer."

Ranka gasped.

"He's dying and that's why Rui decided to brought you here."

"Rui? Your brother?" Ranka was curious. The girl nodded.

"My father left a message for us before he fell into coma. He wanted us to bring you into the family. He wanted to redeem himself. My brother is taking charge of the family business now." Rei said softly.

Ranka kneeled beside the bed as a sob escaped his mouth. In reality, he still loves his brother even though what he had done years ago. It's easier to hate his brother than to just accept the truth that he still loves him.

"After all these painful memories!" Ranka sobbed louder now.

Rei stood up and walked to Ranka. She kneeled down beside him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry for what my father had done to you, oji-sama."

"I'm... I'm willing to forgive him. I always have." Ranka cried and lean himself on Rei.

"We will go through this together. We will go through this painful moment as a family now."

-To be continued-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Amendment**

"Have anyone seen Rui today?" Haruhi asked, which the twins shake their heads at her, a sign of 'No'.

Haruhi was worried. Yes, she was worried about her father who left a note at the refrigerator. The contents of the note were disturbing. _Why would her father want her to find Fujioka __Rui__ if she was worried?_

"Haruhi." called Kyouya.

Haruhi turned around to face Kyouya and asked "Yes?"

"Why are you looking for Rui?" asked Kyouya, even though he pretty much knew what it's about.

Haruhi sighed. "Come, let's go elsewhere private. I'll explain to you what's really going on with my family."

Kyouya, seeing Haruhi's serious expression, could only nod as an agreement.

**At the Mansion**

"Why wouldn't you stay with us, oji-sama?" asked Rei as she frowned at her uncle's decision.

"We're used to where we are staying now. It would be unnecessary to change the environment just because I have a rich brother." reasoned Ranka.

"But we promised our father you would stay with us!" Rei tried to argue.

"Don't worry, Rei. I will visit him every day until he wakes up. Then… we'll sort it out after that." said Ranka as he tried to avoid meeting Rei with his saddened expression.

Rui, who has been quiet until now, finally decided to intervene their conversation.

"Rei. It's alright."

Rei was surprised at her brother's comment.

"It's alright? You think it's alright if we couldn't even fulfil the promise!?" Rei was being almost hysteria by now.

"Rei." Rui called his sister's name in a very commanding manner.

"But oni-sama, we-" She was interrupted.

Rui turned from the huge window to face his uncle. Ranka was surprised at his nephew's calm demeanour. But as their eyes met, Ranka saw the clouded emotions in those eyes and then it disappeared as Rui started to talk.

"On one condition though, oji-sama. We will pay for Haruhi's expenses and necessary requirements until she graduated as a lawyer."

"I think she is very capable of taking care of herself when it comes to her expenses or education needs." Ranka frowned.

"Her education is not her only needs. She may not spend much but I insisted we will pay for the rest which is necessary." said Rui sternly.

Ranka sighed.

Rui is just as stubborn as his father. It is no doubt that this child is the heir to Fujioka Shiro.

**In ****Kyouya's**** Car**

"I think this is private enough." said Kyouya.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. _Trust him to be so discreet._

"So what would you like to tell me?" asked Kyouya.

"Apparently, Rui is my cousin brother and Rei,as you know, my cousin sister." said Haruhi solemnly.

"Well, yes, I know." said Kyouya calmly expecting Haruhi's barrage of questions.

"You KNEW?" Haruhi looked at Kyouya with wide eyes.

"No, Haruhi. Just a week ago, Rui confronted me about some issues." Kyouya tried to explain before Haruhi could misunderstand.

"What issues?" asked Haruhi curious.

"Actually, just an issue. It's about us." corrected Kyouya.

"What about us?" Again, Haruhi was still confused and curious.

"He warned me not to hurt you emotionally, and physically I assume." said Kyouya patiently.

Haruhi chuckled. "What right does he have to even say that after what his father did to my father? Huh."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

Rui seeing Kyouya's curious stare, gave out a sigh and decided to tell Kyouya about his father's family history.

**In ****Rui's**** Father's Office**

"Hello, Mirai-san"

"Yes. Could you get me a condominium just a few streets away from Ouran High School?"

"Yes. Correct."

"Right. And arrange transportation for the man please."

"Yes. He's visiting."

"Good. Thank you."

Rui looked out the window and smirked. _A place is a necessary nee__d__, just a BETTER place._

**At ****Haruhi's**** Residence**

"WHAT!?" There were two yells coming from two people. Apparently, it was the father and daughter living in there.

"Rui-sama insisted I assist Ranka-san to move to the new condominium as soon as possible, preferable by tomorrow." said the woman in black suit.

"Dad, what offer did you take from them?" asked Haruhi crossing her arms.

"Haruhi! How can you think of your father like that!?" shrieked Ranka.

"There must be something you accidentally agree. Something general? Or abstract that he's using against our own will now?" questioned Haruhi.

"Oh right! He said something about paying for your necessary needs or expenses, which I think it includes... this?" squeaked Ranka.

Haruhi gave out a loud sigh and shrugged.

Suddenly, the woman's cellphone rang.

"Hello, Fujioka-sama."

Silent.

"Yes. Sure."

The woman looked up at them. "Fujioka-sama requested to speak to either one of you."

Ranka was going to grab the phone when Haruhi beat him to it. "I'll TAKE it from here."

"Hello Rui-SAMA." greeted Haruhi sarcastically.

"Ah, so you've decided to talk. Hello, Haruhi-HIME." another sarcastic reply from the other line.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Haruhi.

"Because I'm your cousin." replied Rui monotonously.

"Just so my father forgives your father, it doesn't mean you have any rights to barged into our lives!" said Haruhi exasperatedly.

"Haruhi." Rui called her name calmly.

"And you didn't even bother to tell me you were my cousin yourself. So what makes you think you can do this now?" continued Haruhi.

"Ha-"

"No, I'm not done. I demand that you do not mess with our lives, preferably mine. As you can see that I have already been messed by the other members. I don't need an extra unnecessary helping hand." Haruhi was frustrated and angry.

"HARUHI." said Rui more sternly.

"Yes?" Haruhi realized she was babbling all this while when Rui was trying to talk to her.

"Why won't you just give my father a chance? He's currently incapable of doing anything right. Why won't you let me repent my father's mistakes? Please, I beg you. This is as much as I could do. I'm not forcing you to stay with us. Just let me DO something, anything that helps to lessen the burden of your life and your father's. I'm just getting a better and more convenient place for both of you. It's not overly expensive. You guys can have a look tomorrow."

Haruhi was speechless. She wouldn't think Rui would have been so desperate compared to persistent.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Alright, we'll have a look tomorrow. We'll move in when WE decided we want to move in, not tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem. I'm sure you will love it." smirked Rui on the other line.

"Alright, good night."

"Good night, Haruhi." Rui hang up the phone.

Haruhi sighed. _What a long conversation..._

**The Next Day**

The whole host club members had insisted that they follow Haruhi to visit her soon-to-be new place. Rui decided not to join them by excusing he has personal matters to attend to. Haruhi couldn't figured out whether he was avoiding her or he really has something to do., Hopefully, not something that concerned her, she thought.

When they reached the place, Haruhi was beyond fascinated. She really love the place just like Rui said. Not because it was spacious, but the view the balcony provides was beautiful in the evening. Ranka was overly excited with his new room. It was larger, which he thought he could buy more clothes. Haruhi shrugged at her father's childishness.

"I was always wondering who bought up this nice place." said Kyouya.

"You mean the Ootori group used to own this place?" asked Haruhi.

"Actually, to be more precise, it was given as a wedding gift to a relative of mine." corrected Kyouya.

"Kyouya, you aren't telling me something, are you?" asked Haruhi curiously.

"Well, I knew all along it was a wedding gift but I never really knew who it was given to. It was rather discreet. I just managed to find out last night." explained Kyouya.

"About what, Kyouya?" Haruhi asked impatiently.

"The couple who adopted your uncle, the wife was my mother's sister." said Kyouya calmly.

"This is so complicated. It's a wonder to me how many people are connected in this world without knowing." said Haruhi.

"You'd be surprised." replied Kyouya.

Suddenly, the twins shouted from the door.

"HEY, you two LOVE BIRDS ready to go? We're HUNGRY!"

"Shall we?" asked Kyouya extending his arm for Haruhi.

"Sure." replied Haruhi as she grabbed Kyouya's arm.

**-To be continued-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Their Graduation, Our Beginning**

Everyone was busy. This year's graduation was nothing special than the one held last year or the year before that, except that this year it was their friends who are graduating instead. Yes, Mori and Honey are graduating. Every host club members were quite upset. They are going to lose two members. Maybe except Kyouya and Rui.

_Kyouya is probably just upset because of the drop of profits and revenues. _Haruhi thought wryly. Her thoughts lead her to her cousin, or rather cousins, though the other one is not in Ouran.

For the last two months, Haruhi forgot how many times she had gone out together with her father and cousins. Most of the time, Rui took them out to expensive and exquisite places for lunch or dinner. Sometimes, he took them to places you'd think he wasn't capable of knowing, places just like dirty streets that sells good and delicious food. If there's one thing in common between Haruhi and Rui, it would be food. Rui was also a food lover. It doesn't matter where the food is from, whether it was clean or dirty, as long it's delicious, he wouldn't pass up the chance to have it. And that's what Haruhi like about Rui, his modesty when it comes to food. Kyouya would never have been like him. Yet, it seems she have fallen for the so-called ice prince.

"Haruhi, you're day-dreaming again." Kyouya spoke from behind Haruhi.

Haruhi turned around and pouted at him. "Can you not just talk suddenly behind me? You know it startles me!"

"Well, imagine someone bad was to sneak behind you." Kyouya argued calmly.

At the same time, Kyouya and Rui thought. _Neh, he would have to step over our bodyguards' dead bodies first._

Haruhi shuddered as she looked at Kyouya's evil expression. However, before she could say anything Rui had interrupted them.

"You know, maybe she's day-dreaming about me? I've been taking good care of her lately compared to you." said Rui as he grins at Kyouya.

"I am sure she knows why I've been busy."

"Yes, of course. I AM busy too."

"You don't have much to take care of."

"Are you sure?"

Haruhi frowned and walked away before they could put her in between their senseless arguments again. _This is what you get for putting both of them together._

**The Night before Graduation Day**

Ranka was not at home as he went out to have fun with his okama friends. The condominium was empty except maybe the two figures hugging outside the balcony.

Kyouya was hugging Haruhi from behind, his head resting on hers.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Haruhi leaning her head against Kyouya's chest.

Kyouya reach his hand out to turn Haruhi's head a bit before dipping in to kiss her. It was a slow kiss. Kyouya's tongue lingers at the entrance Haruhi's lips seeking for entrance. She gladly allows him access as she enveloped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues swirled around each other's as their taste mixed with one another. They stopped and broke the kiss when they needed air in their lungs again.

"Hmm, if I told them you were such a good kisser, nobody would have believed me. Are you sure this is the first time you are with a guy?" queried Kyouya.

"Right, I forgot to tell you I've been with girls, lots of girls." Haruhi joked and rolled her eyes.

"Ah I see." Kyouya dip down to give her another kiss.

**Graduation Day**

"CONGRATULATIONS, MORI-SENPAI, HONEY-SENPAI!!" Tamaki had shouted.

"Geez, we would have been deaf if we weren't, King." said the twins in unison.

Haruhi smiled at their childishness. Mori and Honey were being congratulated by many of their customers and some of them were their classmates. It's not a surprise for them to be so famous when they are after all one of the eligible bachelors in Ouran High School. And what are both of the competitors doing?

"We will hold Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai's graduation dinner at one of the Ootori hotels." argued Kyouya.

"No. I said it should be held in one of the hotels owned by Hasegawa!" demanded Rui.

Hasegawa is the name of Rui adopted grandfather's last name.

"Will you guys stop arguing over everything?" Haruhi asked in exasperation.

"It is final that the graduation will be held at Tamaki's place." Mori said which causes both of the men who were arguing to glare at Tamaki.

Tamaki squeaked and hide himself behind Haruhi.

"Enough! IT IS final. At TAMAKI's place." said Haruhi sternly with a dark aura surrounding her. And everyone just shut up.

_How obedient._ Haruhi mused.

**Graduation Night**

Everyone was enjoying their time. A few couples were waltzing on the dance floor, eventually a few more joined in when the next music starts. Honey was busy trying out the types of cake served, a courtesy of Tamaki's special request. Mori trailed behind his cousin holding two plates of cakes for him. Tamaki was already busy himself as he played the role of host, entertaining the number of girls flaunting themselves around him. But nothing's hard to handle when it comes to hosting for Tamaki.

For the first time, Kyouya was waiting impatiently by the stairs for the twins to get Haruhi dressed up for the graduation ball. He caught a sight of Hikaru's hair as they came out from the dressing room. Slowly, Haruhi emerged herself from behind the door. Kyouya was beyond speechless. His lover was dressed up so beautifully yet simple enough for her likes. A sleeveless white dress hung itself on Haruhi's body, following her body shape.

"You look beautiful, Haruhi." Kyouya commented.

"Thank you, Kyouya." Haruhi blushed.

The twins left them for their privacy. Just minutes later, Kaoru spotted the girl he was looking for. Hikaru looked at his brother and nudged him in the arm.

"Go." said Hikaru smiling.

"Thank you." Kaoru smiled at his brother gratefully as he gives him a hug before sauntering his way to find Rei standing with a group of female acquaintance.

Hikaru turned away trying to let go and understand the fact that his twin brother had found someone else. The world no longer revolves around the two of them now. Even though Haruhi's presence had much proven the fact, it seems Haruhi was just the beginning. There are many more obstacles to come to challenge their brotherly love. For example, Rei and maybe others he does not know of yet. As he walked to get a drink, he spotted Rui at a corner beside a large pillar. He smirked and walked his way up to the boy.

"I see our newcomer is sulking in a corner." teased Hikaru.

"I assumed you are Hikaru, since Kaoru is the one hitting on my sister now." replied Rui calmly looking at the direction where Kaoru and Rei are.

"You never know." chuckled Hikaru following his gaze.

"Oh I do. And I'm very well at it. I'm ALSO a twin, if you have forgotten." replied Rui sarcastically.

"You know, you don't have to be jealous that your sister is growing up now. We could..." Hikaru smiled seductively at Rui.

"I think you are the one who is jealous more than me. Rei and I have never grown up much closer than just brother and sister. Even we are twins, but our relationship never runs deeper like you and your brother shared. It's hard when we're both different genders. Either one of us would be abnormal if we are to stick to one another. For example, I would be very gay if I was to act like a girl, and she will be too boyish for her own good." explained Rui.

"My, my, someone's talkative today." Hikaru was pushing the button.

"Well, like you said... maybe WE could... you know." Rui returned the seductive smile and turned to walk away heading outside towards the garden.

Hikaru chuckled at Rui's suggestive action as he followed him off. _We'll see!_

**-The End-**

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who read this fiction. I'm grateful for all the reviews I've received. The ending does sound suggestive. I'm not sure whether I will continue a sequel because there are so many likely couples if I do want to continue a sequel. For instance, Kaoru and Rei. It was not well-defined in this story because this is a story that concerns more about Kyouya and Haruhi besides the introduction of two new characters. Lastly, I'm not sure what the relationship between Hikaru and Rui is. I highly doubt they will have a relationship. They are just teasing each other. A temporary escapade for the both of them, consider Rui had just broken up with his girlfriend, while Hikaru was just trying to cope with life without his brother in the future.

**Disclaimer:** Oh by the way, Ouran High School Host Club's characters do not belong to me. I will claim other supporting characters that do not exist in the anime or manga to be mine. Thank you.


End file.
